The Diner
by wickedfae1980
Summary: A House Show in New Jersey leads to Stu Bennett meeting someone that he would never forget. One-Shot Wade Barrett/OC


_This little one-shot was inspired by the events of a house show that Michelle and I attended recently. Major smut warning, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. I own nothing but my Wade Barrett shirt, his signature on my hat, my cane and knee brace. As for the ending, I am an Electronics Engineer, but the likelihood of WWE hiring me is about as likely as the rest of the events of this fic happening. I hope you enjoy it anyway, so please read and review. For the readers of __Neighbors__, a new chapter will be up by the end of this week._

It was almost midnight when Stu Bennett, Drew Galloway and Stephen Farrelly walked into a small diner near their hotel in New Jersey. The waitress led them to a booth where they would be concealed from other patrons, but still able to see the people coming in and out. Once the trio had ordered coffee, Stephen and Drew couldn't hide their grins at Stu's demeanor that night.

"Come on, Stu," Drew said with a laugh. "It wasn't that bad." The Englishman shook his head as he continued to stir his coffee.

"I still can't believe that they did that." This caused Drew to laugh even harder. Once he composed himself, he leaned forward.

"Ye should have known, Stu. Weren't they the same ones that gave you a bag of peanuts in Philadelphia last week?"

"Yes they did, but what I want to know is how long this bloody joke is going to last." Stephen cleared his throat as he added sugar to his mug.

"The holidays are almost over, fella, so Ah doubt they'll continue it after this weekend." Drew grinned and nodded as he leaned back in his seat.

"Aye, those two will come up with something new after the first." Stu groaned as he facepalmed and shook his head.

"Oh, bloody hell, what did I do to deserve this?" That only brought a fresh round of laughter from his friends. Drew was the first to regain the ability to speak, grinning over at the other two.

"Ye know, they're just showing that they like ye, Stu." The dark-haired man snorted and took another sip of his coffee before answering the Scotsman.

"I already knew that, Galloway. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Drew laughed again, but Stephen merely sat there, rubbing his hand over his facial hair.

"Yeh know, Ah still can't believe she turned her back on me." Both of his friends gave Stephen an odd look.

"Who turned their back on ye?"

"What are you talking about, mate?"

"Yer little fan club in the second row, fella." Drew ran a hand through his hair as he exchanged a glance with Stu.

"Which one? The red head or the brunette in the hat?"

"Ah've never seen the lass in the hat before that Ah remember," Stephen replied as he signaled for a refill. Stu shook his head as he set aside his menu.

"Come off it, mate. You know that little ginger has followed the lot of us for years." Drew nodded his agreement.

"Ye had the whole place cheering fer ye…let Stu and I have a couple of fans." The Englishman smirked as he picked up his fork.

"I don't know, Drew. As loud as that little redhead is, she can out-scream the whole bloody arena." Stephen scowled and shook his head.

"Sure, why don't yeh twist the knife a little more, fella?" Drew snorted and turned to Stu, deciding to change the subject.

"So, Stu, I think that there were a few people ringside that saw the 'little' Barrett uprising. What happened to ye?" Stu reddened slightly as he took a deep breath.

"There are some things that a man can't always control, mate. That was one of them." Now it was Stephen's turn to laugh as he leaned forward.

"So, which of the lasses did yeh see that caused that kind of reaction, fella?" Stu took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Come on, Stu, yeh can tell us."

"Fine, since I know you two won't give me a moment of peace…it was the brunette."

"The one in the hat?" Drew asked and Stu nodded. "Can't really blame ye then." Stephen nodded his agreement.

"Ah guess Ah'm not surprised, fella. Yeh've always fancied the brunettes." The bell on the door rang out as it opened. Drew looked over and snickered.

"Hey guys, don't look now, but guess who just walked through the door." Both Stu and Stephen glanced over and Stu groaned.

"Oh, bloody hell, I don't believe…" His voice trailed off as he took a closer look at the second arrival. "Wait just a minute, what's wrong with her leg?"

Michelle Taubman and Heather Scott walked into the nearly empty diner and followed the waitress over to one of the tables. Both women were laughing over the events of that evening, but Michelle stopped when she saw her adopted sister wince as she took her seat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Heather nodded as the waitress came back over with menus and silverware.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Diet Coke," Michelle replied, shaking her head when Heather ordered coffee. "Just bring the pot over," the redhead told the waitress. "She'll finish it in twenty minutes." The brunette shook her head.

"I'm not that bad." Michelle outright laughed at her friend.

"I want you to repeat after me: My name is Heather and I am a coffee-holic."

"My name is Heather and you can kiss my ass," was the reply. Stu couldn't hide his snort and the brunette looked around. "What was that?" Michelle shrugged and her face grew serious.

"Honestly, though, how is your leg?" Heather smiled as she put her menu to the side.

"It's fine. The stupid bastard didn't do too much damage, but I do want to go make a head call and take my brace off. It's starting to itch, and it's not as though I have to go very far." Michelle nodded and Heather stood, making her way toward the bathroom. When she returned a few minutes later, brunette paused to speak with the waitress before taking her seat. "There's water all over the floor in there, and we almost had a case of 'Gimpy-Go-Boom'." Michelle laughed, nearly spilling her drink. The two women continued to talk, and soon the conversation turned to the show.

"I can't believe that we got him again," Michelle commented with a laugh. Heather's grin broadened as she nodded.

"Oh, we got him a lot better this time. I don't think his ears have ever been that red!"

"I don't know if you saw it, but there was a bit of a Barrett uprising when he was in front of us."

"Yes, I saw it," Heather replied with a smirk. "I admit, I wonder what brought that on." Michelle snorted and shook her head.

"You, probably." The brunette's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me. Michelle, please, I don't stand a snowball's chance in hell with him!" Michelle's expression didn't change and Heather sighed. "If, and it's a very big if, that was a reaction to me, it means that he didn't see my leg. No man wants a useless cripple, sis." From the look on Michelle's face, the three men could see that this argument wasn't a new one as the redhead attempted to convince the brunette that she was wrong. Finally, Michelle changed the subject.

"Did you see the look Ste gave me? He was so pissed." Heather snorted and took a sip of her coffee.

"Give me a break, girl. He knows that you like all three of them." Michelle glared at Heather, who only smirked. "After all, you've been to how many signings recently?"

"Hey, I had to do the interview for his fansite!" This only caused the brunette's smirk to widen as she shook her head.

"Oh, like you had any objections to that job!"

"I never said I did!" This drew a laugh from Heather, who took another sip from her coffee.

"Oh, I know you didn't," she said. "You wanted to find out if Stephen has an Irish blessing or an Irish curse." Michelle scowled.

"Shut up," she snarled, her voice an almost-perfect replica of Drew's. This caused the three men to have to bite their lips to keep from laughing and alerting the women to their presence.

"I knew it was her," Drew hissed as he looked over at the duo. "I knew she was the one impersonating me." Stu snickered and Stephen held up a hand.

"Will the two of yeh shut yer traps? Ah'm trying ta listen!"

"I seriously thought he was going to kick our asses tonight," Michelle said, still giggling.

"Which one," Heather asked, the laughter evident in her tone. Michelle shook he head ruefully.

"All three of them, to be honest," she replied. Heather chuckled as she took a bite of her food. Once she swallowed and took another sip of her coffee, she spoke again.

"I think that they actually thought it was funny," Heather said before draining her third cup and signaling for another refill. Michelle snorted as she pushed her empty plate away.

"I'm just glad that they probably went back to their hotel or went to grab a bite to eat at that diner Nick tweeted about this morning." One of Heather's hands reached over to tap the brim of her hat.

"True, but I still need to get one last name on this hat before I put it on the memorabilia shelf. I want to stop at the Army-Navy place and get a new one soon to replace it. I need my hat." This drew another laugh from the redhead.

"You definitely need a new hat, so it can cover your mess of hair." Heather's jaw dropped as she looked at her friend.

"My mess of hair? At least my hair doesn't look like Stu's if he were to stick his finger in a light socket!" Now it was Michelle who looked offended.

"Excuse me?" Heather smirked as she set her own fork down.

"Yes, Vickie?" Michelle scowled and flipped the brunette off. Heather only laughed as she leaned forward. "You know, I just thought of what we could do for the shows in a couple of months, since the peanuts gag only works during the holidays." The redhead arched her eyebrow and Heather continued with a smirk. "I've got four words for you: Royal Bank Of England." Michelle's grin matched the brunette's as she cleared her throat.

"Time to go to work." Michelle's statement was the final straw for Stu, who looked at his friends.

"That's it," the Englishman said softly, "Gentlemen, I think that it's time that we teach these two a lesson." The three men all rose and slipped around the divider, with the two women oblivious to their presence.

"Hey," Heather asked, "can I see the pics of, as Emmy would put it, 'Wadey the Red Eared Wrestler'?" Michelle handed a camera to her and she began skimming through them. "Oh, God, these are hilarious. He was having so much trouble trying to keep a straight face!" Michelle laughed as well, but quickly composed herself.

"Wait til the girls on the forum see these, along with the 'Great Barrett Uprising." Heather looked back down, but a squeak from Michelle caused her head to snap back up. The brunette took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Good evening, Wade, Drew, Sheamus. Can we help you?"Stu shook his head slightly as his eyes bored into Heather's.

"You two think that you're very clever, don't you?" Heather smirked as she met his gaze fearlessly.

"Well, I am. I can't say the same for her…" a muffled thud came from under the table and the brunette cried out. "Ouch, that was my good leg, dammit!" Michelle winced, then looked at the three men.

"Uh…I need to go to the bathroom." Drew and Stephen flanked the redhead, making it obvious that she wasn't going anywhere. Heather shook her head before smiling at the three huge men standing over them.

"Well, gentlemen," Heather said with smile, "what on earth could we have done to warrant a visit to our little table from you three?"

"Ah think the two of yeh know what yeh did tonight, lass," Stephen replied as he ran a hand over his face. Drew nodded his agreement and leaned down, his hand still clamped on Michelle's shoulder as Stu moved towards Heather.

"Do ye think it was some kind of joke, trying ta make us crack tonight?" Heather looked up at the Scotsman, a smirk playing across her lips.

"We didn't try to do anything," she said calmly. "We succeeded." Stephen shook his head and looked down at Michelle, who was trying to hide her crimson face.

"Do yeh have anything ta say fer yerself?" Michelle squeaked, and looked down, causing Heather to laugh.

"It's a miracle! Someone actually managed to shut her up." A muffled thud echoed again, and the brunette cursed. "Oww, fuck, Michelle, I've only got one good leg and you're going to take it out. I hope you're ready to carry me back to the hotel!" Michelle glared at Heather, her embarrassment temporarily forgotten.

"I'm not throwing my back out carrying your skinny fat ass all the way back over there!"

"Then quit kicking me! Now," Heather said, turning back to the three men, "as I was saying, what can we do for you tonight? You know, why don't you guys just take a seat, rather than just hovering there." Drew grinned and plopped down into the empty chair next to Michelle, causing both Stu and Stephen to shake their heads before doing the same. Stu took the seat next to Heather while Stephen pulled a chair over from the next table and placed it on Michelle's other side. Once they were seated and fresh drinks served, Stu cleared his throat.

"So whose brilliant idea was it to make those signs," he asked. Heather grinned at her friend.

"Well, Michelle said…" another thud was heard and Heather's jaw clenched. "Michelle," she ground out, "that was my right leg this time." The redhead turned white and was horrified.

"Oh, God, I am so sorry," she cried out. Heather waved it off as she began rubbing the spot where her friend's foot had hit her. Stephen looked between the two women, confusion evident in his blue eyes.

"Did she hurt yer leg by kicking yeh all the time?" Heather shook her head and gave a smile.

"No, I've had issues with this leg for years. It's not that big of a deal." Michelle huffed and looked up at the sky, causing Drew to turn to Heather.

"If ye don't mind me asking, what happened to yer leg?" Heather didn't answer, but Michelle could always be counted on.

"She got blown up," the redhead stated bluntly. At the expressions on the men's faces, Michelle clarified. "Heather was in a humvee, it hit a bomb, she went flying, and now she's Gimpy-Go-Boom, Jeff Dunham's latest dummy…Ouch, that hurt!"

"Good!" Heather replied, then "Oww…you kick me again, I'm going to shove this cane up your ass!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots, Heather, I'm…" Michelle clapped her hands over mouth, horrified that she had just impersonated Drew, in front of the man himself. Drew merely grinned.

"I knew it was her," he stated, much to Heather's amusement. The brunette grinned at her best friend and then at Drew.

"Drew, don't worry about Turtle over there, she'll come out…oww…" Tears sprang to Heather's eyes as Michelle accidently hit her right leg again. Reaching down with both hands, she attempted to stop the throbbing that her friend's errant kicks had caused. Stu looked down and gently touched her arm.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Heather didn't answer verbally, but tried and failed to give the Englishman a reassuring smile. "Please allow me to try to help," he added, placing his large hands on her knee and carefully pressed on the knots that had formed. By the time Stu had finished, Heather was bright red, but managed to stutter out a thank you. Michelle finally regained the use of her voice and requested an interview with both Stu and Drew. The two men agreed and switched seats so that Stu could go first. As Michelle started with the first question, and Stephen operating the camera, Drew leaned down to talk quietly with Heather.

"I think Stu fancies ye, lassie." Heather scoffed and shook her head before turning to face the Scot.

"Look, I know we got you guys with that rib earlier, but there's no reason to lie to me about that." Drew smiled as he glanced over at his best friends.

"I'm not lying," he replied. "Trust me, he said as much to Ste and I earlier. He likes ye." Heather simply couldn't believe it as she looked at the Englishman, who was answering question five. "Didn't ye see how he reacted to ye at the show?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, he smiled and his ears turned red." Drew chuckled softly at her response before continuing.

"No, lassie. When I got into the ring, I almost got poked by the wee Barrett uprising, and I know ye saw it, too. What yer friend said earlier was right, it was ye that caused it." Heather didn't reply, but her neck was turning bright red. Both she and Drew turned their attention back to the interview, where Michelle was asking Stu the last question on her list.

"Wade, this may be a little embarrassing, but all the ladies want to know: Is Wade Barrett a good kisser?" Stu smirked and pointed at Heather as he stood up.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Heather said, looking at Stu, who was hovering over her.

"Like this," he replied before capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. Once he pulled away, Michelle cleared her throat, causing Heather to face her as she tugged on her collar.

"Well, Heather, is Wade Barrett a good kisser and remember that you have thousands of women that want to kill you right now." Heather shrugged as she smiled at Stu.

"Perhaps, but it was worth it. To answer your question Michelle, Wade Barrett is a VERY good kisser." Michelle turned back to Stu, and smiled again.

"Well, Wade, do you have anything that you would like to say to your fans?" Stu smirked as he looked directly into the camera.

"Thank you for supporting me and rest assured, great things will for the Barrett Barrage in 2012." Stephen handed Michelle back her camera as Stu and Drew moved back to their regular seats. Once everyone was comfortable, Michelle cleared her throat and asked Drew if he wanted to start his interview. Drew shook his head as he looked around the table.

"Are ye sure that ye want ta have the interviews in the same place?" Michelle smiled up at Drew as she closed her notebook.

"That's up to you, Drew. Where would you like to have it done?" Drew shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I think that it might be better if we were to go someplace a little quieter." Drew nodded his agreement and Heather cleared her throat.

"Well, like you guys, we're just here until tomorrow. Michelle and I are staying over at that Hilton," she added, pointing out the window, "so if you can think of somewhere to go, please let us know." Stu smirked as he picked up his cup.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence," he commented as he looked at both girls. Michelle shrugged as she met his eyes.

"Employee discount," she stated calmly before taking a sip of her cola. Heather laughed and looked over at Drew, who was exchanging amused glances with his friends.

"Have you guys decided where would be the best place for Michelle to conduct this interview?" Drew smiled at the brunette as he pulled his wallet from his jeans.

"Well, we could always go ta mine and Ste's room." Heather arched an eyebrow at the handsome Scot.

"And where would that be?" Stu chuckled, drawing both women's attention over to him.

"Well, love, it would be at the Hilton across the street." Michelle's soda fell to the floor as she stared at the trio of superstars with her jaw agape.

"What floor," she managed to stammer out, causing the men's smirks to widen.

"Fourth," Stu replied. Heather blinked as she pulled her own wallet out and removed her room key from it.

"We're in room 428," she said softly, causing Stu to grin broadly.

"Well, well, isn't that funny. Those two are in room 427 and I'm in 429," he replied, grinning as he saw the crimson hue appearing on the brunette's neck and ears. Michelle grinned at her companions.

"And you say I don't have luck." Heather snorted as she drained her coffee mug.

"No, I've said you have stupid luck," she replied. A thud came from under the table and Stu winced.

"Bloody hell, that was my leg!" Michelle flushed as she gave the Englishman an innocent look.

"Oops," she said with a grin, causing Stu to shake his head as both Drew and Stephen roared with laughter. Drew stood up and picked up Michelle's coat while Stu assisted Heather to her feet. Clearing his throat, the Scotsman smiled warmly at both women.

"Would ye like us ta escort ye ta yer car?" Heather shook her head as she slid the strap of her cane around her slender wrist.

"Actually, we walked here from the hotel." Stephen grinned as he handed the waitress her tip.

"Now, that's a coincidence, lass, as we did the same, so will yeh allow us ta escort yeh back?" Heather and Michelle exchanged glances before nodding, and the odd quintet made their way outside.

They were less than fifty feet away when the same man who had literally run over Heather earlier that evening raced towards the group, shoving the brunette aside. Heather cried out as she hit the asphalt, and Michelle turned and immediately confronted the stranger.

"Hey, why don't you watch where the fuck you're going?" An ugly sneer crossed the man's face as he glanced at struggling woman.

"Oh, please, she's faking it to try to get closer to these guys," he replied. Stu frowned as he bent over to help Heather to her feet.

"I believe that you owe the lady an apology," he commented. The man sneered again as he approached Stu, deliberately shoving Heather away again and smirking as she was re-introduced to the parking lot.

"She's just some skanky ring rat that's faking being hurt to get one of you to sleep with her." The guy pulled one of Stu's action figures from a gift bag and held it out with a Sharpie. "Sign this, would you?" Stu was dumbfounded at the man's audacity, but Michelle was just furious, and it was only Drew's hand on her that kept the redhead from launching herself at the idiot.

"Why should they, when you're just going to put it on eBay?" The guy glared at Michelle, but didn't try to approach the angry redhead, as she was flanked by both Drew and Stephen, so he lashed out with words again.

"Nobody asked you, you skanky fat hoe," he yelled out furiously. Drew was on the verge of losing his temper as he looked at the shorter man.

"Ye want us ta sign yer stuff, but ye insult and try ta hurt our friends." Stu had finally gotten Heather back to her feet, and the brunette was irate.

"You have no right to call anyone fat, lardass," she commented. "Unlike you, Michelle doesn't need a gastric bypass, a personality transplant and a lifetime supply of Proactiv!" The brunette attempted to walk forward, but her legs were having trouble supporting her. Stu could see the agony that she was in and bent over, scooping her up into his arms. The group moved forward, but were distracted by the flash of a camera. Stephen turned back to the now-grinning fan with a smile.

"Hey, fella, Ah'll sign yer stuff." The man grinned and Stephen offered to hold his camera while he pulled out the items. A few seconds later, the sound of plastic and glass shattering echoed through the night. "Oops," the Irishman said unrepentantly, "that's too bad, but maybe yeh'll learn not ta bully girls." Leaving the man behind, the tall Dublin native rejoined his friends as they headed back towards the intersection. Heather cleared her throat, causing Stu to look down at her.

"Look, Wade, you…"

"Just call me Stu, love."

"Fine, Stu, you don't have to carry me, I know I'm not as small as the Divas, and this can't be good after that match you had tonight…I'll be fine…I don't want to be a bother…"

"Sweetheart, you're as light as a feather and trust me, you're anything but a bother." Michelle snickered as she looked up at her friend.

"Heather, have you been smoking something? Since when would you not want to be in his arms?" Heather turned beet red as three of her four companions started laughing. Drew quickly regained his composure and smirked.

"I don't know, Michelle. Maybe that bump Heather took cleared up her vision." Stu stopped and shifted the woman he was carrying as he looked at his friend.

"What is that supposed to mean, Galloway?" Drew smirked as he rubbed his chin.

"Ye have a striking resemblance ta Foghorn Leghorn and Dumbo." Stu scowled as he moved his hand slightly to flip off the Scot. Michelle could only laugh as she led the group into the hotel lobby and towards the elevators.

"So, where did you want to do the interview, Drew?" Much to redhead's surprise, Drew flushed as Stephen ran a hand over his beard.

"Ah'm not sure that our room would be best, lass, since Drew left a bit o' a mess before we left earlier." Michelle nodded as they stepped off of the elevator.

"Well, since the cleaning nazi over there made sure that our room was spotless before we left for the show, we can do the interview there." Michelle led the other two inside, but Heather was surprised when Stu stopped in the doorway.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little quieter to talk and for you to be able to stretch out and relax." Heather gave a slight nod, but as he turned, Michelle called out both of their names.

"Where are you two going?" A smirk curved the redhead's mouth at Stu's response, but both he and Heather ignored her comment as he carried the brunette back into the hallway.

"So, where did you want to go," Heather asked, trying to keep her voice level. Stu gave her a smile as he stopped in front of the room across the hall.

"This is my room," he commented. "It will be quiet there, and unlike those two clowns, I like to keep things tidy." Heather laughed and nodded her head as Stu carefully lowered her to the carpet, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled out his key. As soon as the door was open, the Englishman lifted her again and carried her inside, setting Heather on the bed before closing the door and moving to the refrigerator. "I'm afraid all that I can offer you is Stella." Heather accepted the beer with a smile and removed her coat as Stu did the same before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Heather shrugged as she took a sip of her beer before reaching up to rub at a knot that had formed between her neck and collarbone. Stu put his own drink on the table before leaning forward. "Do you know what you could probably use right now?"

"A masseuse and a chiropractor?" Heather quipped as she took another sip of her beer before setting it down on the bedside table.

"I'm not a chiropractor, but I'd be happy to serve as a masseuse for you this evening." Heather looked up at Stu, wide-eyed, which caused him to laugh. "I promise that I can do more with these than hurt people," he added as he held up his hands. "Let me help you feel better, sweetheart. It would help if you took off your shirt. I promise I won't look until you tell me to." Heather gulped but did as he asked, doffing her tee-shirt and laying down on her stomach before calling his name. Stu opened his eyes and had to take a deep breath to quell his physical reaction to the sight in front of him. He began to work several knots out of her neck and shoulders, causing Heather to moan.

"God, that feels so good," she said, the huskiness of her voice causing Stu to feel very warm inside the room. Clearing his throat, Stu began to work down towards the middle of her back.

"I'm glad that I could help ease your pain somewhat." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You do know that we heard everything that you and Michelle discussed earlier?" Heather turned her head so that she could see him.

"Yes, I figured as much," she replied. Taking another breath, Stu decided to say what had been on his mind for over an hour.

"What I can't comprehend is why you seem to be convinced that a man wouldn't be interested in you, love?" Stu saw her shoulders move in a shrug as she laid her head back down on her arms.

"Experience? My life over the past few years? The fact that I can barely walk right now and have scars all over the place? Stu, you can take your pick of reasons."

"Look at me, please." Their eyes met when she turned her head, and he smiled again. "In case you haven't noticed, I have a few scars myself. All they show is that you are a strong, beautiful, desirable woman." Heather was stunned at his statement, and before she could begin to formulate a response, Stu leaned down and pressed his lips on one of her larger scars that, although partially covered by her phoenix tattoo, was still very noticeable. Lifting his head, Stu reached out to cup her cheek in his hand and gently kissed her. Heather's lips parted and he accepted the unspoken invitation, tasting the depths of her mouth until a need for oxygen forced them to pull apart. Heather slowly sat up so that she could kiss him again, but was somewhat surprised when he slipped behind her to nuzzle at her neck, unclasping her bra and sliding it down her arms before tossing it to the side.

Tilting her head to the side, Stu kissed her again as he gently rolled her onto her back. The kiss quickly increased in passion and Stu's hands began to explore Heather's body. Heather sighed as his hands traced the curve of her breasts and slid over them. He began to kiss her neck again, concentrating on a particular spot where her neck met her shoulder that her moans let him know that it drove her wild. As Heather squirmed and sighed in response to the gentle ministrations of his mouth and hands, Stu began to work his way lower, kissing her collar bone, down her upper arm, teasing the insides of her elbows. He ran his tongue up Heather's side then up over her breasts. "Oooooohhhh, that's nice," she purred as his tongue lightly flicked over her nipple, causing it to stiffen. 

Turning his attention from one to the other, Stu's tongue swirled over Heather's breasts, pausing occasionally to suck on her nipples, drawing them deep into his mouth then using his tongue to spread his warm saliva all over their surface. Heather reached down and tugged on his shirt, helping him pull it off before he returned his attention to the hard peaks that seemed to be begging for his touch. Stu continued to play with Heather's breasts for a little longer before beginning his downward journey again. His kissed his way down over her stomach as he moved himself into position between Heather's parted legs, unfastening her jeans and tugging them and her lacy bikini underwear down her long legs and dropping them on the floor. Stu spent several minutes teasing Heather; almost bringing his mouth into contact with her moist lower lips before pulling away to start again; driving her wild with frustrated anticipation. Finally, he let his tongue flick lightly over her sensitive flesh.

"Oooohhhh fuck, that's good!" Heather gasped as Stu's tongue gently slipped between her delicate folds and began to lick. She knew she was going to enjoy what was about to happen and was content to surrender herself to Stu's skilful ministrations. Licking slowly, Stu savored the taste of Heather's juices as his tongue explored her, dipping into her warm, wet entrance. Heather wriggled and moaned. Feeling the tension in Heather's body increase as he flicked his tongue against her, Stu knew that she was getting closer. Slowly, he slid one finger into her and began to work it in and out. Heather sighed and screwed her eyes shut, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to hold on for too much longer. Stu slid another finger into her and he began to twist them around inside her, her body tightening around his thick digits. Stu's fingers pumped in and out as his tongue flicked even more rapidly over Heather's nerve center. He could almost feel it throb against his tongue as her climax drew inexorably closer.

"Fuck! Ohhhh Fuck!" Heather cried as the increased sensations drove her closer to the edge. The pulsing in her womb rose in intensity and she knew she was on the brink. Heather tugged hard his hair as Stu's tongue drummed against her and his fingers moved inside just as rapidly. The pressure inside her seemed to double with every heartbeat, with every thrust of his fingers, with every stinging lash of his tongue. Suddenly, the dam burst.

Lost in the throes of her orgasm, Heather found herself torn between conflicting desires: she wanted these sensations to go on and on but, at the same time, what she really wanted was to feel Stu's body on hers, filling the emptiness inside her. As she continued to come back down to earth, he pulled away long enough to undo his jeans and push them, along with his boxers, down to the carpet. Heather's eyes, clouded over with lust, found his as he leaned back over her body.

"Stu, please," she whispered, unable to vocalize, but he understood. He continued to plant small kisses on her as he carefully made his way up, mindful of her injured leg. Stu gently lifted it and wrapped it around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. Propping himself on one elbow, Stu reached for his wallet on the nightstand and pulled a condom out. Tearing it open with his teeth, he quickly rolled it on before slowly pressing forward, inch by glorious inch. Once he was inside her, Stu gave Heather time to adjust to his size before beginning to slowly move. She was so tight that it was taking every bit of his self-control to not let go. Heather began to roll her hips as she wrapped her other leg around him and her nails dug into his broad back. Spurred on by her moans and cries, Stu quickened the pace until he found a rhythm that suited them both perfectly. Much to the brunette's surprise, she could feel her second orgasm rapidly approaching and so could he. Stu wrapped his arms around Heather, supporting her back as he pounded into her and caused her to scream out his name. When her body rippled and contracted around him, he was unable to hold back any longer. Two powerful thrusts and a hoarse cry of 'Heather' saw Stu shuddering as he filled the protection with his sticky white essence. Rolling to the side, the two fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.

_**Six Months Later**_

It was the weekend before his best friend's birthday when Stu Bennett was finally back to work after dislocating his left shoulder and suffering a small tear in his trapezoid. He spotted Drew coming in as well, the Scotsman grumbling about the stupidity of the new travel coordinator as he stormed towards the makeshift office area. Stu chuckled and as he walked down the corridor, his thoughts were back on what had happened in the early hours of New Year's Eve and the hours he had spent with one truly remarkable woman. He had managed to keep in touch with Heather, but they hadn't seen one another since leaving later that morning. He knew that shortly after her leg had finished healing enough that the cane was no longer necessary, the brunette had accepted a job as an electronics engineer, and was on the road often for her new company. Stu turned towards the ramp, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the last voice that he ever expected to hear in the WWE yelling at several of the technicians working to set up the entrance.

"You idiots do that and you're going to blow the fucking transformer! Look, this is the input cable and that is an output cable. Since we want the set to actually work tonight, put the connectors into the right fucking holes!" One of the techs made the change, causing his supervisor to smile as the set lit up. "Good," Heather Scott said with a smile as she took a few steps back. "It looks like everything is set, so take off, and I want all of you back here at 7:15 tonight." The others nodded their understanding and left, while Heather bent to pick up her bag and clipboard.

"Well, what do we have here?" Heather nearly dropped her papers as she turned to see Stu smirking at her. She took a deep breath as she looked up at him with a small smile. "When you said that you had gotten a new job, did you forget to mention precisely what company it was with?"

"I got the call less than a week after you got hurt, Stu, so I didn't want to…I knew you were upset about your injury and was worried that you would be upset." Shaking his head, Stu leaned over and pulled the brunette into his arms, hugging her before pulling back again.

"I take it that you are travelling with SmackDown?" When Heather nodded, the Englishman could only smile. "Who are you riding with?"

"The new travel coordinator," she replied calmly. When he winced, she immediately grew concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Drew wasn't happy about where she booked his room and has gone to have a few words with her. I know that both Alberto and Mike recommended her, but Drew is livid." Much to his surprise, Heather started laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes.

"Stu, do you know who she is?" He shook his head and Heather grinned. "Whom do I know that works in the hotel and tourism industry?" Stu's eyes widened at her implication before he saw the humor in the situation.

"It looks as though we have both lost our partners, sweetheart," he managed to get out as his laughter joined hers. "Who will you be riding with now?" Heather shrugged as she tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I'll probably end up on the crew bus…" her voice died as she saw him shaking his head as he pulled her towards him again and kissed her soundly. "You know that I'm not supposed to be fraternizing with the talent," she commented, causing him to laugh again before kissing her again. Neither of them noticed the approach of one of the head road agents.

"Hey, Bennett, is there a reason your lips are all over my senior technician?" Heather turned red as Stu looked up and smirked at Brian James, who was grinning at the both of them.

"Claiming my territory," Stu said with a smirk as Heather swatted him on the chest. Brian watched the two of them and shook his head before turning back around, his voice echoing in the empty arena.

"Those two, together? May God help us all."


End file.
